Stuff TMNTifyed
by beebopkat
Summary: So in all basics I take a show, game or anything I TMNTify it! So far there poekmon, MLP and more. Give me sugestions and stuff cause I suck at summarys
1. TMNT X Pokemon

**Okay so I went offline for a really long time but now the BeebopKat is back and in action! Let's start with Pokémon!**

I think that as a pokémon Donatello would be a Grumpig [Pronounced: Grum-pig], Grumpig is a psychic type of pokémon and can perform odd dance steps in order to influence foes. Two of the moves that Grumpig can learn are Psychic Lock and Bench Manipulation. This pokémon evolves from Spoink [Spoy-ink] and is the Manipulate pokémon; Grumpig is two feet and eleven inches tall and does not evolve.

Michelangelo the youngest turtle brother would be a Wailmer [Whale-mer]. Wailmer is a water type pokémon and bounces playfully like a ball. Two moves that Wailmer can learn are Double Attack and Surf. This pokémon is a basic version and evolves into a Wailord [Whale-lord] which is the biggest of all pokémon. Wailmer is the Ball Whale pokémon and is six feet and seven inches tall.

I can see Raphael the hot head as the electric type pokémon Voltorb [Vol-torb]. Voltorb looks a bit like a poke ball and is known as the Ball pokémon; in order to move Voltorb rolls, a sudden jolt from a bump in the ground could cause it to explode. Two moves that a Voltorb can learn are Magnetic Bomb and Thunder Bolt; Voltorb is a basic version and evolves into Electrode [Elect-road]. Voltorb stands one foot and eight inches tall.

The fearless leader Leonardo might be a Riolu [Ree-lu] which is a fighting type that stands two feet and four inches tall. Known as the Emanation pokémon Riolu is a Basic version and evolves into Lucario [Lu-car-e-o]. These pokémon are able to run all night, two moves that they can learn are Sucker Punch and Tumble Over.

April O'Neil could be psychic type Gardevoir [Guard-ever] the Embrace pokémon. This pokémon is known to guard its trusted trainer with its life and two moves it could learn are Telepass and Psychic Lock. Gardevoir evolves from Kirlia [Ker-lea-ah] and cannot evolve.

Okay so now that I did the turtles and April I'll make a list of more characters and what they would be:

Shredder would be Bisharp which evolves from Pawnard.

Karai would be the dark type eveeloution Umbreon or maybe even Purrloin from Black and White.

Casey is a hard one but I've decided on any of the small bird pokémon such as Pidove from Black and White or Starly from Platinum.

Leatherhead would be Krookodile [I think I got that right, I do apologize all I have are my pokémon cards and my mind].

The Footbots would be the man made Porygon2.

The Foot Ninjas would be the Painter pokémon Smeargle.

I think that Sensei Splinter would be a Lucario.

**So how was that for a first chapter? Tell me what you think. BTW do you other pokémon fans call yourselves pokéfreak? I call myself a pokéfreak as well as a shellbrain [TMNT Fan].**

**Okay so if you guys had a certain TMNT character you didn't see just tell me and I'll try to PM you what pokémon that character would be in my mind.**


	2. TMNT X MLP

**Ahhh my little pony one of the best known fandoms. I really hope you don't mind if I add my OC in at the end. And remember if there was a certain character you wanted to see ponyified but I didn't do it then just PM me the name and I'll do my best.**

Leonardo would be named Honest Apple:

Honest Apple lives on the farm with the MLP Applejack if you were wondering. He has a dark brown body with light blue hair. His cutie mark is a balance scale with two apples in it.

Donatello would be named Infinity Loop:

Tall unicorn with a lilac purple body and dark indigo colored hair has brown eyes and a red infinity mark as a cutie mark. His four hooves are the same color as his mane. By the way for those of you that don't know what infinity mark looks like it's a sideways 8 in all basics.

Raphael would be named Racing Wings:

Racing Wings is a light pink Pegasus with dark red hair. He has dark green eyes and his cutie mark is a red heart with wings.

Micheangelo would be named Sonny:

A short light neon orange earth pony with burgundy colored hair. Sonny has sky blue eyes and white freckles. His cutie mark is a white daisy. This pony has an odd obsession with macaroni whether it be dried or cooked.

April would be named Calm Sight:

A yellow earth pony with dark orange hair and white freckles. Her cutie mark is a black widow spider.

So what did you guys think of that huh? It surprised me by how hard it is to turn the turtles and April's into pony. This is my Oc:

Really dark, navy blue unicorn with purple eyes. She has cerulean blue hair with light blue highlights and when she moves she seems to sparkle a bit. Her snout is bleach white though and she wears a gray hooded cape. Her cutie mark is a howling wolf.

**I don't have a name for her yet but can you guys help me? I might use her in a story one day for all I know. If you didn't see a character you wanted to see then just PM me. **


	3. TMNT X Disney Princess

**Joy the princesses of Disney! Mulan and Pocahontas are my favorite Disney Princess's. I've never been to Disney world… *Sniffle*. If you don't see any certain character than you know do the norm and just PM me. **

Okay so I think that Micheangelo our youngest turtle [and my favorite] in the orange mask would be Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Yay now Mikey can defeat the evil Ursula with his epic hot nunchuck fury and marry Prince Eric! You go man.

So Donatello would be our beautiful Belle from Beauty and the Beast [Yes Coolness49 this is me making up for not making a Beauty and the Beast TMNT parody. Plus I can see Donnie as Belle.] My only question about making Donnie Belle though is does that mean April would be The Beast and Casey Gaston? :O Wait no maybe Casey can be Beast! Okay guys you can so totally expect me to pair Donnie and Casey up in a one shot now very soon! [It's called Casetello if you would like to read it!]

Ahhh Raphael shall be the girl in Brave, what is her name? She is the princess of course; I think it's Marita maybe. IDK she's Irish and has a horse and her Mom turns into a bear let's leave it at that.

Fearless Leader [I call one of my friends that] Leonardo would be DUN, DUN, DUN and whole lot of DUNS…Aura from Sleeping Beauty just because I say so and I am really just being a Goof at the moment. Tries to keep a straight face and fails miserably!

**Sorry for a sucky chapter but I am out of it as in I think someone put something into my drink. I have a mustache cup!**

**Okay, okay so here are my friend's nicknames:**

**Fearless Leader**

**The Texan**

**Dance Major**

**Proxy Girl or Stinky Kidney Breath she is also known as Coolness49 on this website.**_** QUICK! IF you would like to annoy her than send her a PM saying Stinky Kidney Breath or Proxy Girl. **_**I'm a proxy girl in a proxy world, its fantastic life; with Slendy!**

**My friends call me Taco Arms**

**So there we are my little troop of peeps and btw thanks for the help Cat Girl! I think I might just use Blue Moon!**


	4. TMNT X Songs

**Hai guys I'm back sorry I've been lazy. If you want to see my pony Oc in action then go read The Soul Collectors otherwise stay here and read this!**

I think that if Raphael was a song he'd either be Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace or I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. Animal I have become because I think that Raph loves his brothers but fears about getting to angry and becoming a monster. I Will Not Bow because well Raph ain't gonna bow! I have no idea what I'm doing really right now so please just bear with me.

**Animal I Have Become:**

_I can't escape this Hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody help through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself _

I think Donnie would be Like Real People Do by Hozier, it shows his romantic side along with the fact that he seems to be somewhat obsessed with finding a cure to the mutagen. Donnie wants to be human so April might just love him. If you wanted to show his bright tech side though the song would be Technologic by Daft Punk I think! Oh and just for giggles you should look for the song Hey April and yep you guessed it, it's about Donnie singing! [IDk it's something like that I haven't heard it in eons!]

**Like Real People Do:**

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask you neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

Leonardo might be Viva La Vida [or maybe if we were doing children's songs Following the Leader! Tee hee] by Coldplay. I think it would be Viva La Vida because well do you guys remember that episode where he let Raph lead? Listen to the song and then watch that episode maybe you'll understand.

**Viva La Vida:**

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would wanna a king?_

_I used to own the world now I sweep the streets I used to own_

I can see Michelangelo's song being American Idiot by Green Day [But I can see him singing Hello Kitty] well because it just fits his awesome hyper behavior! But if you wanted something emotional then perhaps and maybe but I'm not quite sure it could be Lion by Hollywood Undead. For all we know inside Mikey is a lion.

**Lion:**

I am a lion and I want to be free

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me

I am a lion born from things you cannot see

**Too lazy to do other characters right now….bye…**

**BTW remember to listen to the songs! If you like some of this music I can recommend more like this for you! =^.^= LAZY BEEBOPKAT OUT! **

**I need sleep, I go to bed at midnight. Ugh why am I like this, why am I addicted?**


	5. TMNT X Percy Jackson

**A guest that goes by Thegirlwholived asked me to do Percy Jackson.**

_THE DIVINE FORMS:_

I see Donatello being Hephaestus the blacksmith god. Hephaestus's symbols are anvils, a pair of tongs and a hammer as well as fire I think; Hephaestus is the blacksmith of the gods he creates weapons for them. Hephaestus is married to Aphrodite the goddess of love but in the Percy Jackson series Aphrodite is often seen cheating on him with Aries the god of war [April, Casey, Donnie triangle much?]. When Hephaestus was first born to Hera and Zeus Hera saw how ugly he was and threw him off of Mount Olympus but being a god he survived but he still became crippled. Hephaestus isn't really good with people and in book four **Battle of the Labyrinth **he actually says '_People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person he can't be fixed.'_

I'm stuck between two forms for the youngest brother Micheangelo. The first one and more serious is Pan the god of wild places who's name originally meant rustic but over the years it became to mean all. Pan faded away since his sacred places were dimming, Grover the Satyr was to tell the others. Pan's father is often called Fauna. My other choice for Mikey is a Hippocampus; Hippocampuses are half horse half fish creatures that act in ways similar to dolphins. The word Hippocampus means 'horse sea monster' in Greek. According to **The Monsterology Handbook **by Ernest Drake Hippocampuses are able to survive in fresh and salt water.

Raphael might be Hypnos the Greek god of sleep, the son of Nyx. I don't really know much about Hypnos but he isn't in the first series of the Percy Jackson books. Children of Hypnos tend to sleep a lot [Duh] and I'm pretty sure they also tend to have soft light blond hair and milky blue eyes. The reason Raph might be Hypnos is because of his 2007 movie version where he slept all day and acted as the vigilante known as Night Hunter [It was Night Hunter right?].

Leonardo is a hard one but I landed on Poseidon since he's the only god that seems to be mature from what I can remember at least. Poseidon is the god of the ocean and creator of the horses, his brothers are Hades and Zeus; the three of them are often referred to as the Big Three. Poseidon can control water and his weapon is a triton, he also has the power to speak to horses and breathe underwater.

_AS DEMIGODS:_

**Donatello Allen:**

Tall, pale male with long brown hair often worn in a loose pony tail, has large geeky glasses and a gap in between his teeth, son of Hephaestus the god of the forge. Many people think Donnie is anti-social and get annoyed when he speaks tech speak.

**Micheangelo Turner:**

Short, tan, energetic male with curly blond hair and strawberry blond highlights, has sky blue eyes and freckles, son of Poseidon god of the ocean. Mikey is very bubbly and can always bring happiness to anyone.

**Raphael Little:**

Buff, male with dark tan skin, messy black hair and emerald green eyes, Son of Aries the god of war. Not the most friendly of all demigods but has a soft spot for those who cannot protect themselves.

**Leonardo Maynard:**

Tall, cleanly male with neat light brown hair and dark blue eyes, son of Athena the goddess of wisdom. Leo has a phobia of germs as well as slight OCD and is always lecturing people when he sees something uncleanly being done. He respects all the gods strongly and will do anything in his power to serve them.

**Okay guys I'm out! See you next time on another special chapter of Stuff TMNTifyed!**


	6. TMNT X Harry Potter

**This is a request from ****Genderbendshapeshifter ****[Heh nice name]. I've only read the Harry Potter book with the balisk/snake thingy that's in the halls of the school or something like that but I've seen all the movies but I must admit it's been a while so here is my best! =^.^=**

Okay so I can see Hermione being Leonardo, it took me a while to decide between Leo and Donnie but Leo won because Donnie has a more quiet air and doesn't seem to be easily influenced. Hermione is definitely a teacher's pet and knows like all the spells, she even pays attention in Herbology!

Raphael, on the outside he's a mean green tough Kraang eating machine but on the inside he's that little girl on the street that plays with everyone's cats [BTW THAT LITTLE GIRL IS ME!]. Of course I see Raph as Hagrid who couldn't? Hagrid is big, tough and scary looking and also has big scary looking animals but they all have names like Fluffy and Normid.

Sensei Splinter I see as Albus Dumbledore, they are both teachers, both wise, both loving and both can be rather entertaining! Plus they both have a beard; Sensei has a long one while Albus has a snow white fluffy one! Yay fluffy!

Mikey could be Ron, I mean look at the fact that they both love food and aren't exactly the best when it comes to learning. Though they are good at things you wouldn't exactly think important such as chess and skateboarding, they're also the youngest in their family [Unless Ron's sister in Hufflepuff is younger than him].

Hmm, hmm, hmm now Donnie was a hard one and now I can't remember his name but he was that teacher teaching the defense against the dark arts and he stuttered but he turned out to be evil. It's the intelligence level I'm looking at as well as Donnie being a pushover at times. Since it seems as Snake is forcing this professor to do something, well Don seems to be kicked around every now and then but by using his amazing mastermind he can make the others do stuff for him without them even realizing! Mahahahha!

Okay I have to do this one, I see Dogpound being Fluffy! Dogs, weird and somewhat mutated [yet adorable in that odd way] and both want to please their masters!

**Now a note to Thegirlwholived, I'm sorry but I can't do Avatar [if you mean the one with blue people we might have a ray of sunshine here] it's been a long time since I've seen any episodes or the movie and I only remember to character names [aang and Katara]. I would try and search for the episodes and movies but the problem is I've already tried. If I find stuff though I'll do it!**

**CHOIR: **_**I can see clearly now the rain has gone, I can see all obstacles in my way.**_

**I hate that freaking song; I can't see when you guys stole my dang glasses! That's it I hate you you're all fired, all of you except Dallas; he can come here and rub my feet. **


	7. TMNT X Soul eater

**This is a request from Aliengirl13:**

Okay so I see Raphael as Soul, I don't really know why but Soul just tends to give off the same air as Raph. He may not be as hot headed but instead Soul is calm and a bit of a narcissist

Mokka the one with sense and who tries to think of plans I see as of course Leonardo, I enjoy how this works out since Leo and Raph are the A team while Mokka and Soul are partners. They may not always get along but they still love each other.

Casey is that cat with a ridiculous amount of power named Blair. She has a thing for pumpkins and Soul ate one of her lives.

Micheangelo is all hyper and happy all the time so of course I can see him as Kid Death's weapon Patty. Patty is so happy and oblivious all the time, I love the question she asks in episode 3 [Why do people close their eyes when they sneeze, is it because their eyes will fall out?] and I'm pretty sure she has a thing for giraffes like Mikey loves cats.

Donatello I see being Lord Deaths son Death the Kid. Death is pretty smart and I'm pretty sure has OCD, everything has to be symmetrical which is odd considering how his hair isn't.

Mifune from episode 2 the guardian of witch Angela I see being Sensei Splinter, he didn't want to hurt Blackstar seeing as he was only a kid and would not let anyone get to Angela even if it meant risking his life. In a way Mifune is like Angela's father [Sudden theory, is he Angela's dad? I mean baby witches have to come from somewhere] and Sensei is the turtles non biological father.

**Hey Alien-Chan thanks for requesting this I enjoyed it and would have never thought of it by myself. I love Soul Eater and it's been forever since I've watched your request gave me a reason to watch it.**

**Okay I cannot do Ninjago, sorry have no idea what it is other than the fact it has to do with legos and ninjas and weird snake humanoids. You're probably thinking that I could just watch Cartoon Network but I only have three channels [Cartoon Network is not one of them] and do not watch much TV.**


	8. TMNT X Nerd VS Monster

**This is a request from Blueshadow245, I did my best but I'm sorry if this sucks since I only watched one episode and like half of another one until I decided to write.**

I think that Donatello might be Becky; instead of having a lab like Donnie does Becky has her notebook. She's a person who tends to study things closely and like Donnie she's tall and has the most sense [Don may just be slightly insane though]. It's ironic that she's a red head like April though

I believe that Raphael reminds me of Dudley. Dudley seems to be very demanding and angry as well as the least understood. Raph is misunderstood and can get rather angry as well.

There's just something about Erwin that reminds me of Leonardo, I guess maybe it's his bravery or something.

The monster Scrudge reminds me of Mikey because the other monsters tend to use him for stuff and he doesn't seem to mind he just smiles and goes along with it. Mikey is always happy to go with certain plans and always seems to be bringing happiness to others.

As a stereotype I see Casey Jones as Stan because you know how some people say that Hockey players are stupid and dumb because of their thick skulls and stuff.


	9. TMNT X Warrior Cats

**If you guys have certain shows/Books/games that you want me to TMNTify just drop a comment and I might do it! What do you Warrior Cat fans call yourselves?**

Okay, first off we'll do what cats I think the characters from TMNT would be then next we'll do if they were cats.

I think that The Shredder would be Tigerstar from Into the Wild I mean come on look at the resemblance these two have, they could be brothers! Tigerstar has his claws, Shredder has his giant pokey thingamabobs and they are both villains!

Splinter would be Bluestar from Into the Wild

Leonardo would be Ravenpaw from Into the Wild

Donatello would be Cloudtail from Power of Three

Raphael would be Lionblaze from Power of Three

Michelangelo would be Graypaw from Into the Wild

April O'Neil could be a few cats such as Hollyleaf and Brightheart from Power of Three or Spottedleaf from Into the Wild

I guess that Casey Jones might be Jingo from Power of Three, I've never really thought about it though

Karai would be Leopardstar from Into the Wild

So now if the characters were cats, MEOW, MEOW its A KITTY CAT! This will include their clan, description of appearance and names.

Thunder Clan:

Splinter: Heartkit, Wisepaw, Owlheart, Owlstar –Wise light brown tom

Raphael: Eaglekit, Eaglepaw, Eagletalon –Dark ginger tom quick to fight

River Clan:

Leonardo: Stonekit, Stonepaw, Calmstone –Long furred gray tom faithful to Star Clan

Donatello: Specklekit, Specklepaw, Specklefur –Intelligent calico tom

Wind Clan:

April: Spiderkit, Spiderpaw, Longspider –Light ginger she-cat with long legs

Michelangelo: Smallkit, Smallpaw, Leapstep –Bouncy light orange tabby tom

Shadow Clan:

Shredder: Bearkit, Bearpaw, Burnface, Burnstar –Big dark brown tom with a burned up face

Karai: Nightkit, Nightpaw, Nightsong –Sleek pitch black she-cat

Cats Outside Clans:

Casey Jones: Fisher –Odd dark gray tom

**NEED TO GO TO SLEEP…..mmmmm sleep**


End file.
